The Scissoring
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: This isn't happening. No way. It can't be. It has to be a nightmare. When Cat gave Jade those scissors for Christmas, she couldn't even have imagined the horror that was about to follow...


**Hey kids, so I wasn't really planning on beginning any new stories or anything, but I recently saw a video on YouTube that someone had made (I'll link it after the chapter) and it was really amazing and just kind of inspired me, I guess. I don't know how long this inspiration will last, so I can't promise a completed story anywhere in the near future, just bare with me.**

**Love xoxo**

* * *

Jade West's ice blue eyes followed the shiny, metal instrument as she spun it round and around her pale pointer finger over and over again, never once getting tired of how the sun beautifully reflected off of the blades, it was almost hypnotising in a way, there was something magical about these scissors. She loved scissors, that was no secret. But these, these were special scissors which had just fallen into her possession thanks to Cat, of all people. These scissors were from her favourite movie of all time, The Scissoring.

A small smile graced her lips as she stopped spinning the instrument and slid her fingers through the handles, prying them apart before snapping them shut again, her smile growing at the sound she loved so much. She opened and closed the instrument once more before beginning to spin it around her finger again, completely lost in her own, scissor-loving world.

"Babe?"

Beck Oliver's voice startled his girlfriend out of her daze of watching her scissors, causing her to still her hand and grasp the scissors in her palm as she turned her head to look up at him, looking absolutely confused and slightly annoyed that he wouldn't let her be alone with the instrument in her hand.

"Hm?" she questioned as they came to a halt, stopping in the middle of the student parking lot.

A slightly amused smile appeared on Beck's handsome face as he chuckled softly and shook his head, "You weren't listening to a word I just said, were you?"

Jade shrugged, "Didn't think it was too important," she retorted, spinning the scissors around her fingers once more.

Beck sighed, "I was saying..." he began, slightly exasperated, "Cat's asked us to all go see this new movie in a few weeks, it's about talking giraffes exploring the world or something, I don't know."

"So I was right, it wasn't important," Jade commented.

"Anyway," he pressed on, "You wanna go?"

She snorted, "Totally, watching giraffes exploring the Earth is my dream, it's all I've ever wanted," she remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"They talk?" Beck offered hopefully.

Jade just snorted again and shook her head before proceeding to walk to her car, sliding her scissors into her skirt.

"I think Cat said they wear shoes!" Beck called after her.

"Whatever" she called back, shooting him a smile over her shoulder as she climbed into her car, closing the door loudly behind her.

Beck chuckled and shook his head, throwing a quick wave in Jade's direction before turning and walking to his own car, but found his path was blocked by a certain little redhead holding onto the handle of her very own cotton candy machine.

"Well? Does Jade wanna go see Giraffe Explorers with us?" Cat asked hopefully, bouncing up and down on her tiptoes excitedly.

"I think it's a no, Cat," Beck told her, wincing as Cat's face fell disappointedly.

"Poo" Cat pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Sorry, little Red," he apologised, squeezing Cat's shoulder before walking past her to his car.

Cat sighed loudly as she watch both Beck and Jade pull their cars out of their spaces. She pouted and looked around, quickly realising she was the only student left. Her eyes darted around before falling onto her cotton candy machine.

"Wait!" she cried after Beck's car, "How am I supposed to get this home?"

Her answer came in the form of Beck's car horn beeping at her before driving out of the school behind Jade. She sighed again and grabbed onto the handle of the large pink machine, "Come on, lets go," she muttered to no one in particular before beginning to pull the machine behind her as she made her way out of the school.

* * *

Jade muttered several dirty curse words to herself as she sat in a traffic jam somewhere in Hollywood. The one time, the one time she decided to take a shortcut home and this happens. Typical. She slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration before leaning back in her seat. Just as she decided to take out her scissors and start cutting up various things inside her car, her PearPhone began to ring in her bag.

She reached back into the backseat and retrieved the red, fruit shaped phone from inside her bag. The caller ID showed that it was Cat calling. Jade sighed, knowing that this would be about the stupid giraffe movie, but proceeded to answer anyway.

"Hey Cat."

"Jadey! Why don't you want to come and see the gir-"

"Cat!" Jade cut her off, "Listen to me, I am NOT coming to see this movie. It's stupid. I hate giraffes, they're too tall."

Cat sighed on the other end of the line, "Fine," Jade could practically hear her pouting for a moment before she spoke again, "Wanna hang out tonight?"

Jade was on the verge of saying no before thinking about it. She didn't really want to sit at home all night, if she ever got home that is. She sighed quietly, "Yeah sure, I'll be there soon," she spoke as she pulled her car out of it's space in the traffic jam, making a u-turn and changing to the lane going in the opposite direction. Her manoeuvring wasn't exactly perfect which earned her several honks of horns and angry fingers being stuck up at her.

"Yay!" Cat cried loudly, causing Jade to grimace and pull her phone away from her ear as she approached a busy intersection.

"Don't get too excited, Cat," she told her, pulling her phone away from her ear as it vibrated, letting her know she had a text message.

But as she looked at her phone, she forgot her surroundings. A busy intersection, now even busier at rush hour. Those five seconds that her eyes weren't on the road caused her to forget to stop, to drive straight through, but not fast enough. She brought her eyes up from her phone just in time to see a massive truck speeding right towards her drivers side. She didn't have time to do anything but scream as the truck smashed into her small car, completely obliterating it and sending it flying through the air.

It all happened so fast. One moment it was deafeningly loud. The next, eerily silent.

The only sound? Cat's crackled voice coming through Jade's damaged phone, still clutched in her palm.

"Jade?"

"Jade?!"

"JADE?!"

* * *

**So there you have it, let me know what you think, reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.**

**What did you like?**

**What did you not like?**

**What do you want to see next?**

**Oh, and for those wanting to watch the trailer which inspired this story, here you go:**

** you tube dot com / watch?v=Gz5c0Z8i0UQ**


End file.
